narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Silent Killing
|image=Silent Killing Mangetsu.png |kanji=無声殺人術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Sairento Kiringu |literal english=Soundless Murder Technique |jutsu classification=General skill, Fighting Style |jutsu class type=Offensive |users=Ziro Uchiha,Abusōbā, Nishiki Uchiha, Lumaria Yamanaka, Taro Misashi, Raiden Narukami/Genin, Hibiki Kiyoshi, Itami Sarutobi, Suimaru Hōzuki, Nemu Uzumaki, Kiritsu Taisei (Alternate), Ando Iburi, Karasu Youkai, Akuhei Iwao/Dreamscape,Akumito Momochi, Kaijū Senshi, Hideki Noh, Kuro Isei, Izaya Jun, Mikuru Rinku, Meio Yuki, Raiden Narukami, Aka Uzumaki, Dan Shimura, Gin Yasuhiro, Danzō Shimura (ChidoriSpark27), Gin Shimura, Kareha Kurosaki, Rukia Kaguya, Aoba Yuki, Gamakasou, Kenji Inazuma, Gohan Urahara, Kariya Shinsui, Menma Inari, Sakura Kurama, Choukan, Yakuin, Touma Uchiha, Yusuke Kinugawa, Obito Hatake, Yūzuki, Hoshiko Kinsei, Mizuki Makaze, Enki Makaze, Itachi Amahara, Hajikata Uchiha, Ogawa Mizuki, Nobunaga Hatake, Kishō Hōsōshi, Jatai Uchiha, Temari Uchiha, Gin Sato, Kabuki Uzumaki, Toshiro Matsumoto, Amaka Date, Shizuka Hōzuki, Jin Senju, Kaito Zakaia, Engetsu Hōzuki, Shibuki Uchiha, Seki, Taiga Uchiha, Kei Yotsuki, Kuresento Kappukēki, Iris Senju, Kisui Ketsueki, Kagato Takamagahara, Ryūzu Hōzuki, Fuurin, Rei Kishi, Zane, Hyōkan Fusa, Kanrai Shimoyake, Muzai Kaguya, Ren Kikimora, Izumi Soga, Jinin Akebino, Homare Yukimi, Harumi Baeru, Mekajiki Kankitsu, Tenmaku Uchiha, Shingetsu Hōzuki, Sora Kanpa, Hachiro Hina, Sunate Nikakusa, Takumi Uchiha, Kaidan Nomura, Kenpachi Mitsuhide, Misaki Fujii, Engetsu Uchiha, Inao Asami, Shinobu Tasaka, Kakashi Hatake, Matsu Maeda, Reiko Himegami, Lucero Delalba, Isamu Hōzuki, Durzo Yakuza, Dakuryū, Ray Moon, Haru Suzu, Kagerin Nara, Shiyōkinshi Uchiha, Yakedo Shio, Rue, Hiroko Kurogane, Chizuru Uzumaki (E'Athanata), Akari Uzumaki (E'Athanata), Asuna Yūki (E'Athanata), In'ei, Hojo Senryo, Ketsuya Kazami, Meikyou Shisui, Stryse Kazuto, Karasuba Musubi, Fude, Kisei Kumo/Childhood, Kisei Kumo/Adulthood, Muketsu, Yozoraōka, Sōgetsu Hōzuki, Doujinn, Talimi, Maomi Hōzuki, Yuno Chōjin, Shinji Inuya, Nisshō Uchiha,Tsuna Uchiha/Rebirth, Aisaka Momochi, Enen Hōzuki, Izumi Ōtsutsuki, Ryuji Yagatama, Suno, Akuhei Iwao, Ayame Inuzuka, Taichi, Aisaka Momochi/Dreamscape, Desko, Toyotomi Kageyoshi, Canaan, Batou, Kagaki Uchiha, Hiruzen Hyūga |teams=Cypress, Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist (Chix), Seven Pupils of the Mist, Higure, Misora Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} As the name suggests, this technique is simply a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Additionally, because the user is very silent, it cannot be defended against. The user will often slit their opponent's throat, preventing any cry that might give them away. The are said to be masters of this technique, and were even good enough to track and kill opponents through sound alone. This technique can also be further enhanced by using the Hidden Mist Technique to hide any faint movements the opponent might be able to see. Improvements Gekihen can use this technique in unison with his Body Flicker Technique by silently and instantaneously appear with his blade in the targets throat with his right hand and his left hand holding the targets mouth, allowing a shinobi absolutely no chance to evade. He can also use it in conjunction with the Hiding in Mist Technique to increase its lethal capabilities. Trivia * Although the name of this technique is written in kanji (無音殺人術), its pronounced in English ("silent killing"). The Japanese pronunciation of the kanji would be Muon Satsujin Jutsu, which would literally translate to "soundless murder technique".